Puzzle Pieces
by PureSilverLining
Summary: Sequel to 'New Beginnings Don't Always Resolve As Planned'. Bella starts anew. While trying to heal all her past wounds, would she be able to meet her family once again? Has the path to the future revealed itself to her?
1. Chapter 1

Important Notice:

This is the sequel to New Beginnings don't Resolve as Planned.

Before you begin, I will inform you that I will not be updating the rest of this week and next week. I will be in Virginia visiting cousins and I won't have access to a computer. I really wanted to get the first chapter finished before I posted. But I am only half done in the amount of time I wanted it done.

Sorry,  
Kyashii

Enjoy the chapter

Puzzle Pieces: Prologue

Bella POV

It's time. It's time to move on from pain, and to heal. An old life turned anew.

Have you ever had your heart broken; shattered to a hundred, lost pieces that are a million miles away, so you cannot grasp it? Look at a puzzle for instance. If you lose the pieces, the puzzle would never be completed.

I lost my puzzle, the pieces to my heart.

That's why I have decided to start anew, in a place called Richmond Hill in Canada. A new start, in a new place, where I am not known and away from the place where my troubles started.

All my connections are severed. No one knew, except Jordan, where I reside that is. And I plan to keep it that way. If anyone would dare to come after me, it would hurt too much to explain. I don't ever want to go comatose again. It is too painful, and a waste of my life. I need to live my life. If not happy, then at least I can lead a life with a temporary kind of happiness. It is happiness that helps me to be happy, but not with the ones that I love.

You never know when you are going to live, or die. Well…except probably Alice and her future seeing. But even with that gift, it is not set in stone, and therefore would not be one hundred percent accurate.

I have thought about this many times. What would have happened if Kate left me in the forest when Edward left? Would I be in this situation now? Would I be dead or alive? Would I have met the rest of my family?

Who would know? The higher ups would not know. Vampires and Soul Eaters would not know. Definitely humans would not know. Nobody would know. Life and Death are undiscoverable, and the future is governed by the actions of the individual.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story. It is a story that found the pieces to my heart.

* * *

Please Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Over

This is the first time I wrote so much in one chapter. It took me a whole month and a half to write this and I'm sorry to all those who were waiting patiently. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Bella POV

I had finally made it to Canada. It took three whole days straight without sleep, but with an occasional five-minute rest stop ever few hours to feed or fill up gas. If you thought Forks had a lot of green, you should have seen the drive over. After I crossed the border at Niagara Falls, the only thing around was forest, fields, and more green. There were also a few small towns along the way, but they were even smaller than Forks. The gas stations were old fashioned and there were no malls in sight.

"Thank God," I said to myself.

As I got closer to my new home, I started to see a little less green and more houses in suburbs. It was not as populated as Phoenix where all the houses were small and squished together. Here, many houses had bigger front and back yards.

I pulled in to the driveway of my new home a little before sunset. Would the people that live in this house like me? I guess I would have to find out. I opened the car door, got out and carefully shut it. After inhaling a large amount of air and exhaling slowly, I headed to the front door.

I pushed the doorbell. I heard it ring through the house.

"Who is it?" I heard a soft, but firm voice say through the intercom.

"Umm, this is Isabella Swan," I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, Isabella we were expecting you. Hold on a moment."

I heard the lock on the door turn and the door was pulled open. A young human lady with brown eyes that did not look much older than Esme opened the door.

"Welcome to our home Isabella," she greeted kindly, gesturing me into the house.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home and please call me Bella," I replied just as sweetly.

The house was large, but not as large as the Peter or Cullen mansion. It was warm and welcoming. The lady showed me to the family or sitting room and told me to sit down. A few minutes later, she came back with four others and they took the seats around me.

I cringed as I saw the rest of her family. The oldest, probably the father looked no older than 25 and had dangerously pale skin with golden eyes and black hair. The next male looked around my age, with brown hair and eyes like his mother. Then there were the two younger twins. They were pale, but not as pale as their father. They both had dark brown hair and golden eyes.

"They are mixed vampire/human," I thought to myself. "Was that even possible?" I do not think I should bring the topic up. I barely know them and I don't want to cause a riot.

"Bella, you can call me Camille, and this is my family. This is my husband Joshua, the twins, Andrew and Emma, and my eldest son Aaron," she chirped gesturing to each one.

"It is really nice to meet all of you," I said politely.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." I nodded. "Aaron, why don't you show our guest to her living quarters?"

"Sure thing mom," he mumbled, getting up.

I followed Aaron down the stairs to where I would be staying. The light footsteps of the boy indicated that he was quick and would not want to wait for someone taking their time. He stopped calmly in front of the second door to the right.

"This is your bedroom," he said as he opened the door for me to see.

The room was to my liking. It had light blue walls, bed sheets and pillows, a nightstand, a half full bookshelf, and doors for the closet and bathroom.

"The kitchen is through the first door, and the bathroom is through the third door. If you need anything, don't be hesitant to ask." He spoke as if he was reciting lines for a play.

I nodded, a little disappointed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I will leave you to get settled," he said, sounding desperate to go do his own things.

I nodded a second time. "Thank you so much." He was out of the room before I knew it.

I carried my suitcases from the car with help from the head of the family. I could have carried all of them in myself, but I needed to keep my appearance up. I wondered how long I could keep my secret to a bunch of vampire's. Sooner or later they would figure it out and I would have to deal with the whole secrecy thing.

At 7:00, Camille called me up for dinner. Apparently, dinner was the only time I was required to spend time with my landlords. I didn't need to eat human food and eating more than half a regular meal would upset my stomach. I guess my condition to food was not as bad as a vampire's would be. How are they going to force down food that tasted like dirt just to keep up an appearance?

I trudged up the stairs towards the kitchen and spotted Camille making a salad, and the twins setting the table.

"Oh hello Bella," Camille greeted.

"Hi, need any help?" I asked, leaning against the threshold.

"No, no it's okay. I am almost done. I just need to toss this salad. You can take a seat at the table, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Sure, sure. Although, if you don't mind, could you go call Aaron for dinner? He is up in his bedroom listening to his Ipod."

"Okay. Be back in a minute."

I wondered if Aaron heard that. Was his Ipod so loud that it prevented him from hearing downstairs? Or did he not have vampire hearing at all? I found the stairwell leading up to the bedrooms. It was around twenty-six steps long and twined in a half circle. I silently, but quickly climbed up the stairs and halted to a stop in the hall. Which room was Aaron's?

One of the doors had light streaming out through the cracks and I could hear horrible blasting music. There's no doubt that the room to the right was Aaron's room. Walking up to it, I rapped the door a few times. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

I turned the doorknob and was surprised to see it not locked. Usually teenage males would lock their doors for some privacy. Especially when younger siblings were in the house.

Pushing the door open gently, I peeped into his room. It was fairly plain for a teenager. The room consisted of red walls; windows right as you enter, black curtains; a guitar that leaned up against the far right corner; and a bed against the left wall with pure black sheets.

I stood in the threshold looking at him. "Aaron?" I said quite loudly due to the music affecting my ability to hear myself.

He jumped and fell off the bed, bringing his Ipod with him. After swearing under his breath, he demanded hastily, "Can't you knock? I closed my door for a reason."

I was taken by his rudeness. "I did knock. I was standing outside your room door for quite a bit. Camille asked you to come down to dinner."

After hearing what I said, he immediately apologized. "Sorry, I didn't hear you," he apologized.

He seemed innocent enough. "It's alright." I smiled, "Your reaction was pretty funny when I called your name though." I said forcing down a chuckle. He looked at me bewildered. I couldn't help myself and started laughing out loud. Soon, he was laughing with me.

I pranced silently down the stairs, with Aaron right behind me. We took a seat at the table, Aaron across from me and said a quick prayer.

I found out that Joshua was an architect and that he worked evenings and morning shifts, so he wasn't at dinner. I tried to listen in to the conversation between the twins while eating small bites of food. Emma and Andrew were talking about their day at school. I couldn't help but notice that the twins were not eating, but Aaron was. They would throw food in the garbage bin every couple minutes. It was too fast for a human to see, but I could since I was a Soul Eater. It made me curious about what abilities these half vampire's have?

Aaron interrupted me from my thoughts. "Bella, you should eat more. You eat too little," he said staring at the small portion of food on my plate.

I shrugged. "I'm not that hungry. Thank you for your concern though."

The rest of the evening went pretty quickly. After dinner, all I did was stare up to the ceiling while lying on my new bed. I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I was starting a new school tomorrow.

The next morning was the new start at a new school. Aaron walked with me to school since I was prone to getting lost. As we walked into the busy parking lot, I saw the school building. It was extremely large, or at least a few times bigger than Forks High put together. There were many students lingering around before the bell rang.

Aaron went off with his friends, and I was left to find the office. The wind blew across my face, messing up my hair as I walked through the parking lot. Students turned toward me briefly to see who had walked pass. I ignored them and continued to move forward. Once through the main doors, I immediately saw the sign that read "office". Walking slowly up to it, I saw people bustling around getting ready for the beginning of school.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. A kind lady sitting in front of a computer greeted me. Her nametag read "Ms. Sanders".

"Good morning, dear. How may I help you?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new student," I replied back loud enough for only her to hear.

"Oh, Isabella, we were expecting you."

Ms. Sanders handed me a small slip of paper and my schedule. "Make sure you show your teachers that small slip. There's no need to bring it back afterwards. If you have any problems with your schedule, you can go to the guidance office just around the corner. Have a good day Ms. Swan."

"You too," I mumbled, pushing the door open to escape the room full of adults.

I took a look at my schedule. I had advanced Biology first. It didn't take me long to find the classroom. The classroom was just up the stairs and to the right. The rooms and halls were all labeled. That helped a lot.

The bell rang. A female opened the door, wanting to get into the classroom. However, I was standing right in front of it.

"Excuse me," she said in a small voice. "Are you a new student or are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm new. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," she replied a little more casually. "I'm Grace Foster."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said stepping out of the way.

I followed her into the classroom, where I spotted a young, female teacher. I handed her the slip of paper and my schedule.

"You must be the new student," she said while reading the slip. "Welcome to Biology."

"Thank you," I replied back.

"Grace, would you be so kind and help Isabella get to her other classes. She seems to have almost the same schedule as you: advanced Biology, advanced English, Math and Accounting," she listed off in order.

"Of course I'll help. Bella, we have all classes except third period together."

"Excellent. Bella, I'll put you beside Grace. That's the only open seat left."

I nodded and went to take my seat. Everyone started to pile in. Many walked through the door chatting to friends. Others, who were taken away from their friends in different classes walked in alone. Every couple minutes a person would glance towards me and nod their head. I nodded back for courtesy. Once the second bell rang, the teacher took attendance, and started her lesson. Most of what she was explaining, I had already learned previously in Forks. It was pretty simple. She was explaining about the human body and its systems.

After a couple more classes, there was lunch. The cafeteria was large. I entered with Grace, who had asked me to eat lunch with her and her friends. I sat down at the table towards the back of the cafeteria. Grace introduced me to her friends. I believe their names were Alexandra, Anna, Sharon, and Spencer. They seemed friendly enough.

The rest of the day passed quickly. After my last class, Accounting, I was exhausted. As I approached the front doors, I spotted Aaron, leaning against the wall. He had waited for me, even though he claimed that he was waiting for someone else and he/she just called him to cancel the plans that he had made. I don't actually believe him though.

A week later…

I sprawled out on my bed after another long day of school. I thought about all the new things that happened in the passed week. Even now, I could not, or would not forget my old family. I could not and would not contact them either. My heart needs to be healed and staying in contact would not do any good.

My new family stayed in the dark about my uniqueness and they still do not know that I know their secret. I planned to keep it that way as long as possible. I do not know what I would do if they found out about my secret. I hope Jordan wouldn't mind. But then again, he refused telling the wolves.

As for school, I learned that Aaron was one of the more popular males. Even Grace thought he was 'hot.' They said that he was the passive type of person, and only spoke to the few males he hung out with. Everyone knew that he had only dated once as a freshman, but that ended abruptly because of his parents disapproval. After that, he turned down every female that proposed her feelings to him.

As for the females, the most popular girl in the school was Jamie. I had only met her once, accidentally running into her in the halls. She ranted about how I was just a lowly new student. The two girls, Violet and Samantha that always stood beside her did nothing to correct her behavior. Before I could lose my temper, I had pushed passed the three and vented my anger in the girl's room. Before, I could have cared less about these types of people, but that was when I was with my family.

I had also become close friends to Grace, Sharon, Alexandra and Spencer. Sharon reminded me too much of Alice. She was short and pixie-like, and loved to shop. Spencer was dating Alexandra. Those two were inseparable. Spencer, with his light and bubbly sense of humour, told jokes during lunch. Lastly, Grace was at the top of her classes, without even trying. She loves to hang out with the gang, and while with us, she chats non-stop.

And there my new life begins; new family, new friends, new relationships, new experiences and more, now, and into the future. Who knows what the future beholds for a messed-up, heart broken girl like me.

* * *

So what do you think? Not too broodish I would say. Next chapter will be Edward's POV, so look forward to it. Please review! review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Blue Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn

Chapter 2: Edward POV

I was in my room blasting my music, trying to kill reality. I did not know why my feelings were betraying me. I am confused and every time my confusion gets in the way, it clouds my better judgment. I did not love Bella, yet I yearn for her. My body needs her, yet my conscious tells me to run away, that I do not love her anymore.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell, despite the loud music. I groaned. 'What did she want now?!'

"Edward! Stop blasting Clair De Lune! There are only so many times you could listen to it before I feel as if I am standing in an elevator for hours. It makes you seem like you still love Bella!" Alice yells up at me from the stairs.

"Shut up Alice! I do not love Bella anymore!" I fumed.

Alice muttered something incoherent as an angry Rosalie burst through the door, slamming it behind her.

"Rosalie what's wrong dear?" I heard Esme ask quietly.

Rosalie yelled at me from downstairs, " Edward, get your butt down here now and stop sulking! It's important!"

I grudgingly stood up from where I was lying on my couch and slammed my finger down on the stop button, not hard enough to break it. I would get back to that later.

I trudged down the stairs. 'What on earth does Rosalie want,' I thought hastily.

Rosalie hands me a previously opened letter. "What is this?"

"Just read it!" she demands.

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward,_

I am sorry for everything. I cannot stay in Forks any longer. Tell Edward I said goodbye, will you?

Bella

I couldn't believe it. Bella was gone. The little angel on my left shoulder starts to cry; yet the little red devil on my right shoulder says that this is good and it solves all my troubles. I did not know what to believe. Was I happy that Bella was gone, or was I sad?

I looked up to my family, who were all now standing around me. Alice had a frown on her face, making her look older than she was. Rosalie was still fuming, Emmett was comforting her, Jasper stood at a distance, and Carlisle and Charlie also looked concerned.

It was Esme that spoke first. "Edward, what does it say?"

"Bella's gone," I said flatly. "She left Forks."

Esme started dry sobbing immediately. Carlisle tried to comfort her. The rest of the family except Charlie started to disperse with their mates to mourn.

"What do you mean Bella's gone!" Charlie asks furiously. "Where did she go?" he demanded angrily.

I handed him the letter.

Charlie stormed off immediately after reading the letter, muttering to himself about how Bella made her own decisions and he would respect it.

"I'll go call the Peter's," Carlisle muttered, pulling away from his wife to get to the phone.

Carlisle POV

Why Bella had left, I had no clue. Once Edward read that letter, I was completely crushed. I went over to comfort my wife. She treated Bella like her own daughter, and just as they requited, she had left.

Charlie did not take the news well either. The only reason why he had stayed was to be with Bella. I knew that he wanted control, but with Bella gone, he would lose motivation.

I had to make sure myself. Why did Bella leave? Does her new family know? Where did she go? Of course, I had to keep my composure. I am the head of the house, and if I don't, nothing will get done.

I muttered, "I'll go call the Peter's," and pulled away from Esme to get to my office where I could speak without distractions.

"Hello?" I heard someone on the other end answer.

"Greetings, this is Carlisle speaking, may I please speak to Jordan?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Peter's is not available right now. Would you like to speak to Ms. Peter's instead?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." Speaking to anyone that knew Bella personally would help. There was a pause, and I heard the familiar voice answer the phone.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen?"

"Hello Kate, and please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she acknowledged. "How may I help you?" she said, a bit too formal.

"I called to inquire about Bella. Do you happen to know where she went? We received a note saying that she had left."

Kate did not answer. I could hear her cringe slightly on the other end.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I don't know where Bella went. She told us not to worry about her, that she needed a new start. Only father knows where she is and he is sworn to secrecy. I'm not sure if I should tell you why." Kate paused, "It is her personal business, and it's not my place to give away her secrets. I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

"It's alright. You have given me enough information, my apologies for bringing up something so fragile. Thank you for telling me what you know. I hope to speak to you some other time," I stated.

Kate mumbled a "Take care," and hung up.

I placed the phone down carefully in the receiver and headed down to the first floor. Everyone was gathered in the family room, mourning. Even Edward had not gone back up to his room.

"What did they say?" Alice prompted after seeing me standing there.

"I spoke to Kate. She said that she couldn't tell me why Bella left, only that she needed a new start. Kate doesn't know where she went though. Apparently Bella set it up so no one could follow her."

"Alice did you get anything in your visions?" Esme eagerly asked.

The little pixie shook her head. "Yes, one, but it was very blurry. She has a barrier keeping me out, so it's difficult to get anything on her. I saw a landmark. I think it was the CN Tower. Bella was getting out of the car with someone, but I did not see whom it was," she said frustrated. "We must look for her! We can't sit around and do nothing!" Alice yelled.

"Edward go! If you won't go, Jasper, Emmett please! Just look around the area. Try to see if you could catch her scent." Alice pleaded.

I have never seen her like this since we had to leave Bella behind the first time.

"Alright," I answered. "I will book tickets for two to Toronto. Jasper, Emmett, please help look for her."

They nodded. "Anything for my little sister," Emmett added.

"Edward, what about you?"

"I won't go," he stated, his voice getting close to a growl.

"Very well. Jasper, Emmett, you two will leave in the morning."

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know how many people still reads my story since I haven't updated in so long. School has been hectic. Well, tell me what you think. Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: A day out

Sorry guys. I didn't know it would take this long to write a chapter. Anyways, school was busy and since it is chrismas break, I have more time on my hands. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Bella's POV

It has been four months since I moved here and keeping a secret from a vampire, three half vampire's, and a human that knew about vampire's, was extremely hard. Aaron and I had become friends, in a way. He still treated me like I was invisible at school, but at home was a different story. We would chat in the free time that was available. Yet, even though I was being secretive about my past, Aaron did not seem to mind. I felt that he was getting suspicious of me.

Camille also bothered me about my diet. She would pester me about eating too little. I would tell her that I was full and that if I ate too much, I would get sick. That was partially true, since I could eat only a little before my body would react and I would puke.

And as for my usual diet, I tried to avoid it as much as possible. I hunted once every month on small animals that were around the area. Camille did not bother me too much about my absence. She would ask where I was headed. Usually I would tell her that I needed some fresh air, or that I was going to the bookstore.

On this particular day, I was feeling depressed. I had come home early from school saying that I wasn't feeling too well. The school was hosting a blood drive and at the same time, my biology class was doing blood typing. It reminded me so much of the day in Fork's where Edward had skipped class and I got sick because of the blood.

A knock sounded on my door. "Come in," I called.

Aaron emerged from the other side of the door. "Hey Bella, skipping school too I see."

"Yes, well I wasn't particularly fond of pricking myself just to find out my blood type when I already know what it is. The last time I tried to take the test, I ended up in the nurse's office, extremely green. What's your excuse Mr. Alress?" I teased.

Of course, I already knew the reason why he ditched and why his parents weren't forcing him to stay at the school.

He chuckled, putting on a grin, "I have hemophobia."

I looked at him completely bewildered. I scoffed, "fear of blood? Are you serious?"

He frowned changing the subject. "You look worried. I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing important," I replied easily. It wasn't exactly true, but it was not anything that he should be worried about. "I have my moments."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. Since you're not doing anything in particular, why don't you come downtown with me? Emma and Andrew have a sleepover to go to and mother and father are gone for the weekend."

"Um…sure," I replied hesitant. "Where are we going to go?"

"Hmm. I was thinking maybe we could go see the CN tower and have an early dinner at the restaurant there, then maybe to a movie afterwards?"

"Actually, that sounds entertaining right about now," I smiled and he beamed back.

"I'll let you get ready." He left and shut the door silently behind him.

Was this a date? I thought as soon as I got my mind straightened out.

I ran at human speed to the bathroom to wash my face, apply some light lip-gloss to my lips, and brush my hair. My outfit consisted of a navy blue t-shirt with Aeropostale printed across the front and a denim mini skirt (thanks to Kate for redoing my wardrobe). I slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed a thin jacket out of my closet. It was the end of summer, and even though it was still warm during the day, the nights were chilly.

In a matter of minutes, Aaron called down to me to see if I was ready. "Just a minute," I choked out hurriedly.

I got into his old, second hand car that he rarely used because his parents didn't want him to waste money on gas just to go to school. I could have offered to use my car, but I wasn't too fond of letting him drive it.

As he was driving, he kept on glancing at me. I didn't think I was supposed to notice though.

"So Bella," he began, but hesitated. "Are you fond of heights?"

I could tell that was not what Aaron wanted to say. I knew him well, even though it has only been four months.

"I'm not afraid of heights if that's what you're asking," I replied casually.

"The CN tower is probably the highest you will ever be in your life. It's somewhat exhilarating. You can see the whole of downtown from the top." Aaron said.

Aaron was really something. He always acted cool around his friends, but at home or when he was with me, he completely let the façade drop.

We parked at paid parking lot. It was a sunny day and Downtown Toronto was nothing I have ever seen before. I was the complete opposite of Forks, and it gave off a different vibe than in Phoenix. Aaron led me to through the crowd of people towards the CN tower, which was not that hard to find since it was the largest building.

We stopped in front of the door. "Here we are," he said. "Let's get tickets."

I nodded. Aaron went to line up for tickets while I went to browse in the gift shop. I thought that I should get something for Kate and the rest of my family. I bought a bunch of assorted key chains for my family. Although I wouldn't send it to them since it reveals my location, I would keep it till I do decide to go back.

"Hey Bella! I got the tickets," Aaron yelled not too loudly across the room.

I nodded towards and started towards the elevator where he was waiting for me.

I was getting impatient. The elevator took so long to reach the top. As it got higher, I heard the people behind me gasp. The air pressure must have been killing their ears.

Once we reached the top, I saw the most startling view. You could see the whole city from where I stood. (Sorry, I haven't actually been up the tower even though I can see it from my school. My parents brought me there when I was little but I got scared and wouldn't go up.)

"Isn't it awesome?" Aaron said.

I just nodded. We walked over to the railing. Aaron leaned up against it and kept his mouth shut. I however, took in ever thing there is to see up in this big building.

We were standing there for hours. "Hey Bella, do you want to go get some dinner? It's getting late."

"Sure."

Aaron led me to a large restaurant. I felt underdressed. The tables were covered with pure white table cloths, with candles in the middle. The waiters dressed in a suit and tie uniform and carried themselves almost as graceful as vampire's.

Aaron gave me a nudge. I had stopped right in the middle of the doorway, my mouth halfway open.

"Come on Bella," he urged, chuckling.

"But…b-but I feel so underdressed."

"No your not. Many people come here from touring downtown. You look just fine."

I shrugged and waited for a waiter to seat us.

"How may I help you?" A girl, not much older than Aaron asked.

"A table for two please."

"Right this way."

She placed the menus on the table and said, "I will be back to take your order shortly."

I picked up the menu and opened it. "How come this menu is in French?" I asked.

"Tu ne lis pas Francais?" Aaron questioned. (You cannot read French?)

"Non, je lis Francais très bon." (No, I read French very well)

"Oh, tu lis le menu de l'arrière." He pointed out. (Oh, you are reading the menu backwards)

I didn't bother to turn the menu around. I was fluent in French. I just wondered if there was any English.

The waiter came back. She was staring at Aaron the whole time. I cleared my throat.

"Je commande le ravioli avec les champignons, s'il vous plait."

"Excuse me?"

"Je commande le ravioli avec les champignons, s'il vous plait."

"Sorry, I don't speak French."

She turned to Aaron for translation.

"Desolèe, je seulement parle francais." Aaron choked out, trying to retain a smile from plastering his face. (sorry, I only speak French)

"Pourquoi avez-vous travailler dans cet endroit si vous ne parlez pas francais?" I added. (why do you work in this place if you cannot speak french?)

She stammered, "Hold on, let me get someone who can understand you."

Once she was out of earshot, Aaron started to laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry, she pissed me off ignoring me like that."

"It's no problem. I wasn't too fond of her myself."

Another waiter was sent, interrupting our conversation. He had a confused look on his face. We had ordered in English just to make things worst for the female waiter.

After dinner, Aaron drove us home. I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

* * *

Ok, I know my french is not perfect. I have knowledge up to the end of grade 11 french and I can barely speak it fluently. Translators are probably even worse with french, so plz bare with me.

Anyways, I think that is all.

Please review!

Tootles,  
Kyashii


End file.
